Scootaloo's Flug
Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag in Ponyville. Scootaloo freute sich schon seit Monaten auf diesen Tag, denn heute war der Tag an dem ihre Eltern sie zum ersten Mal mit nach Cloudsdale nehmen würden. Sie war so aufgeregt, denn sie würden zum ersten Mal die Stadt der Pegasus Ponys sehen von welcher aus diese das Wetter in ganz Equestria regulierten. Sie hatten dafür eigens einen Ballon angemietet, da Scootaloo noch nicht richtig fliegen konnte. In Cloudsdale angekommen zeigten sie Scootaloo die gesamte Stadt und führten sie sogar durch die Große Wetterfabrik von Cloudsdale, dem stolz der gesamten Stadt. Der Höhepunkt des Tages sollte der Besuch einer Flugshow der Wonderbolts werden, welche an diesem Tag stattfand. Voller Aufregung wartete Scootaloo auf der Tribüne darauf, dass die Show endlich losgehen würde. Die Show begann, die Wonderbolts führten einen Trick nach dem anderen auf und Scootaloo geriet immer mehr aus dem Häuschen. „Ooooch! Ich möchte auch endlich fliegen können“ murrte Scootaloo. „Keine Angst mein Schatz, das lernst du schon noch“ sagte Scootaloos Mum. Sie hatte Scootaloo trotz ihres Handicaps immer wieder ermutigt es weiter zu versuchen, obwohl ihr Dad sie stets dazu ermahnte ihr nicht all zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen. Nun kamen die Wonderbolts zu ihrem letzten Trick. Sie sollten Gewitterwolken hinter sich herziehen und so etliche Kugelblitze erzeugen was schließlich in einer Explosion enden sollte. „ich will nicht irgendwann fliegen lernen, sondern jetzt dachte Scootaloo. Sie flatterte mit den Flügeln so stark mit den Flügeln wie noch nie zuvor, doch sie erhob sich nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden bevor sie wieder zu Boden sank. Sie probierte es erneut, wieder nichts. Dann mobilisierte Scootaloo all ihre Kräfte, sie flatterte so stark sie konnte und tatsächlich! Sie flog. „Mum! Dad“ seht nur!“ rief Sie, doch ihre Eltern konnten sie bei all dem Lärm nicht hören und waren zu sehr auf die Show fixiert um es so zu bemerken. „Ich muss ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen“ dachte Scootaloo und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um. In diesem Moment schwebte eine unaufgeladene verirrte Gewitterwolke in die Nähe der Tribüne. „Ich habs!“ dachte sie. Sie würde die Gewitterwolke nehmen und die Formation vollenden. Jeder sollte sehen, dass Sie es nun doch geschafft hatte zu fliegen. Übermütig wie sie war schoss sie los, ergriff die Wolke und Flog auf das Gitter aus Wolken und Kugelblitzen zu welches die Wonderbolts inzwischen geformt hatten. „SCOOTALOO! NICHT!“ riefen ihre Eltern und flogen ihr nach. Scootaloo kam den Wolken immer näher und merkte in ihrer Euphorie nicht, wie die Wolke in ihren Vorderhufen sich langsam auflud. Sie war schon fast in der Nähe des Gitters als sie es bemerkte und die Wolke überrascht Richtung Gitter schleuderte. In diesem Moment hatten ihre Eltern sie erreicht als die Wolke mit dem Gitter kollidierte und einen gewaltigen Blitzschlag Richtung Scootaloo auslöste. Scootaloo wurde einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Dann sah sie wie ihre Eltern, welche sich im letzten Moment vor sie geworfen hatten von dem Blitzschlag in Stücke gerissen wurden. Fleisch und Blut spritzten Scootaloo entgegen.Durch die Restenergie des Blitzes gelähmt,stürzte sie. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie fiel aber sie spürte wie sie die Wolkendecke am Boden der Arena durchdrang. Sie würde am Boden zerschellen. Wie konnte all dies nur passieren? Nun hatte sich ihr Traum vom fliegen endlich erfüllt und nun hatte sie alles verloren was sie hatte. Ihr Leben lag in Scherben und bald würde alles vorbei sein. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als Scootaloo erwachte lag sie im Krankenhaus von Ponyville, ihr Blick war noch zu verschwommen um Details zu erkennen, doch erkannte sie eine Gestalt neben ihrem Bett. „M-Mama?“ sagte Scootaloo mit schwacher Stimme. „Tut mir Leid kleines…deine Mama ist nicht hier.“ Sagte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. Scootaloo schüttelte ihren Kopf und blinzelte mehrmals bis ihr Blick klarer wurde. Sie erblickte ein Pegasuspony mit hellblauem Fell und einer Frisur, welche in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. „Wer bist du? Und wo sind meine Eltern?“ „Mein Name ist Rainbow Dash“ sagte das fremde Pony. Sie sah Scootaloo mit betrübten Blick an. „Hey…“ sagte Scootaloo. „Rainbow Dash, sind meine Eltern auch hier irgendwo?“ Rainbow Dashs Augen wurden feucht und sie nahm Scootaloo in den Arm. „T-Tut mir Leid kleines…aber deine Eltern haben es nicht geschafft…“ Scootaloo spürte eine unglaubliche Leere in ihrem inneren. „W-Was ist passiert? Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich mit meinen Eltern bei der Flugshow der Wonderbolts war..was ist…“ ihre Stimme versagte. Sie begann zu schluchzen und fing an zu weinen. Rainbow legte ihr tröstend den Huf auf die Schulter. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte begann sie zögernd: „Nun weißt du du…ich meine…“ sie schwieg kurz. „…es gab einen Unfall bei der Flugshow….irgendwas ist schief gegangen. Deine Eltern wollten dich schützen aber…nun..du bist gestürzt. Ich konnte dich gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen.“ Scootaloo blickte schweigend auf ihre Hufe. „Ist es das was passiert ist? Irgendetwas schief gelaufen? Aber die Wonderbolts sind die besten Flugakrobaten in ganz Equestria…die machen solche Tricks doch jeden Tag..“ dachte sie. Schließlich sagte sie: „Also…also bin ich jetzt ganz allein...Was soll ich denn jetzt machen so ganz alleine?“ Rainbow Dash schwieg. „Entschuldigung aber die kleine braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe“ sagte die Krankenschwester, womit sie Rainbow hinausbegleitete. „Keine Sorge“ sagte Rainbow Dash. „Ich sehe später nach dir.“ Scootaloo kam nie über den plötzlichen Tod ihrer Eltern hinweg. Manchmal Träumt sie von dem Unfall, an welchen sie sich nur unterbewusst erinnert. Durch das Trauma ist es ihr unmöglich zu fliegen. Nicht dass sie nicht nach wie vor dazu in der Lage wäre, sie trägt eine unterbewusste Flugangst mit sich herum, welche sie daran hindert es richtig zu erlernen. In der Zeit nach dem Unfall hat sie eine Verehrung für Rainbow Dash entwickelt, vermutlich weil sie nach dem Unfall ihre erste richtige Bezugsperson war. Nach einiger Zeit fand sie eine gute Freundin in Sweetie Bell, welche ihr über den Tod ihrer Eltern hinweg half. Schließlich lernte sie auf Tiara’s Party Applebloom kennen und die drei gründeten die Cutiemark Crusaders. Scootaloos einzige Möglichkeit jemals fliegen zu lernen, wäre das Trauma des Unfalls zu verarbeiten, doch dazu müsste sie sich erinnern, doch vermutlich könnte sie niemals mit der Schuld leben für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich zu sein. Original Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Scootaloo Kategorie:Rainbow Dash